<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday. by buckysknifecollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245297">You can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection'>buckysknifecollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, drabble challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a>Reposted from my Tumblr blog</a>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a>Reposted from my Tumblr blog</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, super soldiers have to have their wisdom teeth removed. Yeah, you didn’t see that coming either.</p><p>It took a whole month of Bucky whining in pain, loosing sleep and swallowing every painkiller in sight, to the point there was not a single painkiller outside of the Med Bay in the entirety of the Compound, before you managed to drag him to a dentist. Aneasthetics were completely out of the question, so instead they had him so high on laughing gas, Sam had to excuse himself from the room because he was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. You stayed, of course, not that you had any say in the matter, as Bucky had your palm in an iron grasp. Or rather, vibranium.</p><p>After the procedure, you managed to bring him back to his room without much complications, tucked him in and let him sleep the entire debackle off. Which he quickly decided he didn’t want to do, you realised, when you heard uneasy footsteps coming down the stairs towards the common kitchen and living room.</p><p>“Bucky?” You turned to watch him slowly make his way down the stairs, both hands securely holding on to the railing. He grunted in answer and continued on his journey.</p><p>You put your book down and decided to follow him, since he seemed still very groggy. The two of you ended up in the kitchen, where Bucky stared blankly at inside the fridge.</p><p>“Are you hungry, honey?” You asked, a gentle hand rubbing his back. “I’ve got some tomato soup for you.”</p><p>“I don’t want that.” He grumbled and nudged your hand aside, before you could reach the container.</p><p>“Okay, um, I’ve got some chicken soup too? The creamy one you like.” You offered.</p><p>“Nooo..” He whined and it was utterly adorable, but you didn’t really have anything else to give him other than ice cream. “Do we have any pizza?”</p><p><b>“You can’t eat solids</b>, honey, <b>only liquids until Thursday.</b> Remember what the doctor said?“ You reminded him, but you knew it was pointless. He was pouting already and making small whiny noises.</p><p>Then you had a genius idea. Bucky would never be able to tell the difference, since he was still drugged up.</p><p>"How about…. pizza soup?” You suggested, gently nudging him away from the fridge and all its temptations.</p><p>“Pizza soup?” Ha, you had him. <em>Success</em>!</p><p>“Yup, I’ll make you a fresh, delicious pizza soup. What do you say, honey?” You took his hands in yours and pulled him towards the stairs, in hopes of getting him back to bed, where hopefully, he won’t get in any trouble.</p><p>“With cheese?” Bucky wondered, a dreamy look already on his face as his poor woozy brain pictured the concoction.</p><p>“Triple cheese, just the way you like it. <b>Come on, baby, up to bed.</b>” You slowly made your way up the stairs and back to his room, which was way more difficult than you expected. But you did make it, eventually, and you had Bucky tucked in once again in no time. </p><p>“Why don’t you wait here while I make your soup, huh?” You combed his hair with your fingers, his eyes already sliding shut again.</p><p>“Mhm…. pizza.” Bucky mumbled, already sleeping peacefully again.</p><p>You made sure he was covered with the blanket up to his neck and went back to the kitchen, to heat up the tomato soup. Poor Buck wouldn’t know the difference anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>